Time for a Change
by New16
Summary: Naruto has grown tired of the way he is treated and leaves, what are the results of this?Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A thirteen year old boy with blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and whiskered cheeks stood at the window of his apartment, looking out at the village he proclaimed to love. His name was Naruto.

As Naruto looked around his apartment he remembered all the good times. Turns out they were pitifully few, and all of them were with Iruka. This realization stopped Naruto from feeling guilty about what he was about to do. He had finally grown tired of the glares and insults, not even from just the villagers and his peers, but from his teammates. His Sensei didn't care, he wasn't hateful but he still didn't care. So Naruto had decided to leave. He was going to go away and train, he wasn't yet sure if he would come back eventually. It really depended on whether or not Tsunade declared him a missing-nin. Even if he did decide to come back, it wouldn't be for a few years. Probably not until he was at least eighteen. He was regretting leaving Iruka, but knew that if he stayed he would end up hating Konoha. He didn't want that. He turned and picking up his one bag, left without looking back.


	2. Ch 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

About two days run to the west of Konoha was a small group of travelers. The leader was a giant of a man, standing 6ft 6in barefoot, which he usually was, he was 21 years old and had the same blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and whiskered cheeks as he had in his youth. Naruto had grown up. His face had slimmed down, as had hid body after discovering food healthier than ramen. He wore a tight black muscle tee with a scarlet dragon on the front, cargo pants, and black biker boots complete with chains. He walked with the steady stride of a man who knew he could handle anything thrown at him.

There were three other people with him. One, was a petite girl of about thirteen with silver hair, darkly tanned skin and deep purple eyes, her name was Minako. She was the mother and matchmaker of the group. She saw Naruto as an overprotective older brother and treated him as such, pranking him, pestering him, and in general being a little sister. She almost always had laughter on her tongue and some personal joke in her eyes, but if you got her mad then watch out.

Another was a boy with midnight blue hair and silver eyes that seemed to glow with intelligence and humor, his skin was extremely pale and he stood 6ft tall. He looked to be about sixteen and his name was Totaru. He was more serious than Minako, just because he felt that someone should be sensible in the group. He was usually found following Minako around, when asked why he said, "Minako is very pretty, and being a teenage boy myself I know exactly what those other boys think they're going to do to my sister, and it ain't happenin." He was almost more overprotective of her than Naruto was.

The youngest of their group was a boy of six years old with dark blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and a light dusting of freckles. He was about three and a half feet tall, and his name was Chance. Naruto was not an older brother to him, that was Totaru, Naruto was his father. It was even made official in the last village, with Naruto adopting Chance as his own, as a result the entire group was in a celebratory mood. Chance was also very protective of Minako, taking a page out of Naruto and Totaru's books, considering himself able to protect her in the event that his brother and father couldn't.

They were heading back to Konoha so that Naruto could face his past. Chance was riding on Naruto's shoulders, staring around at the greenery in fascination. He had known only the sands of the desert, as a result, this was a shock. This gave Naruto a little laugh. They were walking at a fairly good pace, Naruto figured they should get to Konoha in about a week.

In the eight years since Naruto had left not a whole lot had changed in the village, when it came to the villagers, anyway. However, if you looked at the ninja, you would see many changes in those whose lives Naruto touched. He had managed to bring Sasuke back before he disappeared, but Sasuke was pretty much the same on the outside. It was on the inside that was remarkable. Where once his thoughts ere consumed with the need to find the brother who murdered his clan, now his thoughts were consumed with finding the brother who, in his heart, he knows he helped to drive away. Yes, he considered Naruto his brother. When he found that Naruto had left he finally came to that realization, and spent every day since fighting to be allowed to go find his beloved brother.

Kakashi had been the one to find the boy gone. He still remembered what the letter said, "I don't hate the village, or the people in it. But if I don't get away, I will." Kakashi had never felt like more of a failure than he did then. He vowed to make it up to his student when the opportunity arose.

Sakura's only concern over Naruto was whether or not he would come back, she didn't want him to. Sasuke paid little enough attention to her as it was.

Tsunade stood at a window in Hokage's Tower, looking out over her domain. Hearing something she turned around to face a man no one thought they would ever see again. In the three years since he had been found half dead they had healed this man, and kept his questions about his son at bay with stories and placations. It seemed he was done with that, as she looked at Arashi Kazama she knew that the time for avoidance was gone.


	3. Ch 2

Disclaimer still stands.

CH 2.

As she stood at the window watching him he walked forward and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the picture or the rookie nine and their sensei on her desk. He snatched it up, looking at it with hungry eyes. In it, the rookie nine were gathered into a cluster around Naruto, teachers in the back. In the middle, Naruto was smiling so much his eyes were almost closed.

He was the magnet that kept them all together in the picture, just as he was in real life. Even now the only reason the rookie nine got together was to either reminisce about Naruto or to look for him. They were all hurt badly when he left. As Arashi's eyes roved over his son he said, "Where is he Tsunade? For three years you've placated me while I was too weak to look for him." Now he looked her in the eye, "No more." He said. She took a deep breath and told him about the villagers treatment of Naruto, and the way he became so important to the rookie nine, their sensei, and the two Sannin. "Eight years ago he was feeling neglected by all of us and hated by the villagers. He left, Arashi. He wrote a note saying he would eventually be back, and we haven't seen him since." By this time Arashi was looking apoplectic. He got up and calmly walked towards the window. "Where are you going?" Tsunade asked. "To look for my son." Arashi hissed at her. Just as she opened her mouth to protest they heard a noise coming from outside the door.

"Run faster!" giggling is heard.

"Catch them!" "Don't let them get to the Hokage!"

Tsunade braced herself for the worst as a laughing blond man burst through the door with a grinning six year old boy on his shoulders and two scared looking teens behind him. As the teens shut the doors the blond man turned and saw her. "Oi, Baa-chan! Call those bastards off!" As she heard her old name her eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "Brat! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she laughed.

He shrugged and grinned, while holding onto the giggling child on his shoulders. All the while the two teenagers behind him were bickering. "I told you not to call him that!" the girl screamed. "He was being nosey!" said the boy. She slapped him upside the head. "He was doing his job!" This went on and on. Tsunade looked over at Arashi and saw him giving Naruto an even stronger look than he gave the picture. Arashi knew who this was, he only had to look.

"Brat, who are these kids?" she asked. He turned around and pointed to the boy. "This is Totaru, and this is Minako." He said turning and pointing. Minako waved, Totaru tried to look cool. "And that one?" she said, pointing to the boy on Naruto's shoulders. "This," he said, lifting the boy off his shoulders to hug him tight, "is my son chance." Tsunade looked at the boy in awe. "Son?" she said, stupefied. "Yes, I only just adopted him." She nodded a little. About this time his gaze landed on Arashi and he got a shell shocked look on his face. "You're the Fourth." He said. Arashi just nodded his head.

"The deal I made with Shinigami-sama was that the Kyuubi would be contained until he stopped fighting to get out to slaughter the village. He would then have a choice of being released, staying in you, or moving peacefully on to the next plane of existence. He chose to stay in you three years ago. Though it wasn't part of the deal, Shinigami-sama gave me a second chance at life, declaring the contract null and void, in honor of the sacrifice I made." He said. After that he just stood there watching, waiting.

Naruto looked at him for what seemed like forever, then said, "Eight years ago, I would have been trying to kill you, you know." He said this almost conversationally. Arashi looked pained for a moment, then simply nodded. "I wouldn't have blamed you." Tsunade finally got fed up with the way they were dancing around each other and interrupted. "Well Naruto, met Arashi, your father. Arashi, meet Naruto, your son. Have fun." And with that she pulled a sake bottle out of her desk and disappeared. Naruto was now the one with the stupefied look on his face. He slowly let Chance slide to the floor. Chance ran up to Arashi and tugged on his arm and said, "Does this mean you're my Grandpa?" Arashi jerked a little and looked down at him. He squatted down, gave a big grin and said, "Only if your Daddy says so." They both looked at Naruto, both with pleading eyes. "Ah, okay sure." He said with a shrug. Arashi stood up and said, "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" Naruto gave him a look that quite clearly said "DUH."

He turned to Minako and Totaru, "Minako, keep Totaru and Chance out of Trouble." He continued talking over Totaru's loud protestation, "Totaru, protect Minako and Chance. I'll find you later." With that he and Arashi disappeared.

They reappeared on top of the Fourths head on the Hokage monument. "I expect you're a little ticked with me." Arashi started. "N, not now that I understand your reasoning. A Hokage can't go out into the populace and ask for a baby unless he is willing to give up his own." Arashi looked surprised. "For what it's worth, I thought you would be considered a hero, not discriminated against."

They stood there for a few more minutes before Arashi said, "So where'd the kids come from?" "They were all orphans, being ostracized in their towns, they decided to come with me and I ended up adopting Chance." Arashi's stomach growled and he looked chagrined. "Want to go to Ichiraku's? Dad?" Looking at his son he nodded, feeling pure joy welling up inside him.


	4. Ch 3

I just wanted to apologize for not updating for so long before. My little sister came to visit and stole the binder I keep all my stories in. I only just got it back.

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Ch. 3

Sasuke tried to continue searching Konoha for the mop of bright yellow hair despite the pink haired growth on his arm. He knew Naruto was gone, but he never stopped looking, even in crowds he knew Naruto wouldn't be in. As his glance glided over Ichiraku he noticed not one, but two heads of yellow hair. His heart leapt, and he calmed himself to be prepared for disappointment. But as he walked closer he couldn't calm himself anymore. "Naruto!" he didn't even realize he had let the name slip past his lips until his old friend turned to look at him. The light in his eyes drained away before Sasuke's own eyes. "Sasuke, Sakura, what's going on?"

Sakura just glared at him as she opened her mouth to say, "What are you doing here demon? Haven't you been killed yet?" With that she looked triumphantly at Sasuke, awaiting praise. Instead he backhanded her. As she looked on confused, Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and ordered some Ramen. "Why did you do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed. "Nobody talks to, or about, my brother like that." Sasuke said without looking up. Naruto's eyes got misty and he chuckled a little before clapping Sasuke on his shoulder. "Good to be home, Sasuke."

As Naruto went back to eating his ramen Arashi slowly relaxed the muscles he had tensed in preparation for killing the bitch. Now he looked over the boys and said, "Well, I didn't know that when I came back I would have two sons instead of one!" Sasuke's head jerked up and he looked into the laughing eyes of the Yondaime Hokage. Then he grinned and went back to eating. All three of them continued to ignore the wailing Sakura trying to get Sasuke's attention. None of them noticed the not so small dog in the street.

As team 8 came walking out of the missions office, having just completed one, Kiba gave a huge stretch and settled an arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Hey Hinata, want to go get something to eat?" When she just glared at him he slowly lifted his arm from her shoulders and mumbled. "Just friends, got it." Just then Akamaru came running up and Hinata immediately started loving on him. Kiba looked on for a minute and asked Shino, "How come my dog gets more love than from her than me?" Shino just looked at him. "Probably because your dog never tried to hump her leg." Kiba exploded, "One time! One time, and it was mating season, jeez!"

He was going to stomp off when he heard Akamaru saying something about Naruto being back in town. "No way, really?" Kiba got really excited, jumping up and down. Shino and Hinata were giving him weird looks. "Naruto's back in town! He's at Ichiraku Ramen." Before he and Shino could blink Hinata had disappeared. Kiba's mouth was still open to continue speaking. "I hate it when she does that." Shino merely hummed in agreement before they took off after her.

Neji saw his cousin go flying through the city and became curious as to where she was headed. As he and his teammates followed her, leaping from roof to roof, Neji noticed they were coming closer and closer to a place neither he nor Hinata went to anymore. After Naruto left, Neji and Hinata simply found it too painful to go and eat at Ichiraku Ramen. So why was she headed there now? The first thing Neji heard after touching ground again was "Hinata-chan, how you doing?" That boisterous yell could only belong to one person, and Neji's heart swelled with joy when he realized that his hero was back. "Naruto," he said walking over to the boy, only he was no longer a boy, the man then.

Naruto looked up and looked wary. "Hi Neji," he said, his arm still thrown around Hinata's shoulders from his energetic greeting. Neji said nothing more, merely walked up to the blond and pulled him into a hug. "It's about time you got back." He said before walking over to order some ramen, trying to get away from what he knew was coming next. "NARUTO-KUN! YOSH, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU RETURNED WITH YOUR YOUTH REJUVINATED!" Lee was never a subtle person, and he had just told anyone who hadn't already known that Naruto was back. As Neji looked around he noticed that the Uchiha was sitting next to him and on the other side of him was someone who looked oddly like the Yondaime Hokage.


End file.
